


Short Form Dreaming in Abandoned Classrooms

by Last_Haven



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [10]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Challenge Response, Gen, Kris really doesn't like the player, Short, they're doing this for Ralsei not you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth. Chapter one, Kris is filled with Determination, but not for you. Chapter two, Rouxls Kaard realizes he's in over his head when it comes to the boss's kid. Chapter three, Susie trolls Ralsei.





	1. You cannot give up just yet

Kris lies, stunned and struggling to breathe as magic whiz past their limp form, and wonders for a moment  _why not just give up?_  Like Susie said, they have no choice in what happens--they are only a puppet to the Urge that even now demands they get up. They want to be spiteful and just let themselves stay down, and god their chest hurts enough to justify it, just to refuse the pull of the Red Soul.  
  
But then they hear Ralsei's panicked voice, feel the gentle warmth of his magic and think that, maybe, even if they don't want to just let themselves be lead around by the nose, Ralsei still needs them, to finish this story. Ralsei, who still believes that them and their choices matter, who is almost as afraid of being alone as they are.  
  
Somehow, they stand up and get ready to fight once more.


	2. In his defense, it is a great bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this was "spectacularly poor choice for an emotional support animal"

Rouxls Kaard is a great man, truly rising above the useless wretches of this Dark World, so it's no surprise that the new King has made him the Official Puzzle Maker, the Grandest Duke. But even for one so great as himself, he still balks when the King's son, Lancer, grins up and introduces him to his best friend.  
  
"A bicycle," he murmurs, glowering in his confusion, "that thoust hath set aflame is thou's best friend?"  
  
Lancer nods and the bike farts out a plume of flames, impressive since Rouxls is pretty sure it's literally just a long burning firecracker tucked into a tin can under the bike seat.  
  
Suddenly, Rouxls thinks he realizes why there didn't appear to be much competition for this job before he got here.


	3. Kris never explains the reference to Ralsei because where's the fun in that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was "the skulls of your enemies are not trending decor".

"Hey, Kris, check this out," Susie says and the moment they and Ralsei turn to look at her, she holds up the stag headed enemy she just pummeled by his rack of antlers and smirks.  _"I use antlers in all of my decorating."_  
  
 _Huh,_  Kris thinks as Ralsei bleats in dismays and tries to shoo her away from her beaten foe, _I didn't know Susie liked Disney movies._


End file.
